The Dance
by I fight I win
Summary: This is my first fic. It has a very bad title. It's ghanith don't hate it please! Set between Dark Days and Mortal Coil. Rating to be safe.


**This is just a short oneshot cuz no one writes about Tanith and don't be too harsh please, it's my first fic. Oh and this is ultimately ghanith.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. (apart from the plot...)**

* * *

Dance

Tanith Low walked into the elaborately decorated hall nervously. Well, she was dragged against her will by Valkyrie into the hall. Coming to a sudden stop, Tanith stumble and grabbed Valkyrie's arm to stay upright, high heels were a terrible idea.

She was wearing a midnight blue dress which reached just below her knees and only had one long sleeve. Her blonde hair was in loose waves with a flower hair corsage that matched her silver stilettos. Slowly, Valkyrie stepped away and inspected her fair-haired best friend, adjusting everything possible.

"You look great, but now I have to go Skulduggery is expecting me." She said before turning around and skipping easily over to where Skulduggery was standing with a glass of champagne.

Tanith was bored out of her mind, she hated anything to do with dancing, especially balls. She looked around at all of the sorcerers chatting and dancing with each other and then listened to the music, it sounded like a remix of the waltz gone wrong.

Almost everyone Tanith knew was at the ball: China was attempting to maneuvre her way through the swarms of infatuated men; Ghastly was dancing with someone she had never met; Val and Skulduggery were chatting by the drinks table and Fletcher was gelling his insane hair, but she was all alone.

She decided to get a drink in an attempt to blend into the crowds and picked a cheap champagne that tasted as if someone had peed into it. When she thought no one was looking her way, Tanith poured the drink out of an open window and chucked out the glass, creating a smash a lot louder than she had expected.

A boy of about fifteen turned around and saw her, he was wearing a black tux with a dark red jacket. He left his group of friends and then walked over to Tanith.

"You're Tanith Low aren't you?" He asked, pushing back his preppy black hair and adjusting his outfit. "I've heard about you. You fight trolls and attack cleavers and you're in a serious relationship with that teleporter, Fletcher Renn and - "

"Wait - what?"

"You and Fletcher Renn are together, I mean everyone knows about it."

"No, no, no. We are NOT a couple, I'm single. Totally alone."

"Well in that case would you like to dance?"

"No." She said and walked away, leaving the boy to start sobbing.

She laughed, _me and Fletcher, first time I've heard that one!_

Valkyrie was talking to a boy with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, she beckoned for Tanith to come over and watced her make her way around smartly dressed snobs to where she was standing.

"Tanith, this is Lorand Corder, he's an adept just like you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, and kissed her hand.

Tanith grinned, "you too."

Holding out his hand, Lorand said, " can I have this dance?"

"Ok." She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor together, just in time for the next slow song. Lorand wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and Tanith put her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together at the collar of his pale blue shirt. They stepped and swayed and did all the other stuff you do when you're dancing, as the song went on Tanith rested her head on his solid shoulder, her blonde hair flowing down his back and arm.

Glancing around she saw Val and Fletcher dancing; Skulduggery chatting privately with China and Ghastly just standing there. She turned back to Lorand, colour had filled his complexion, and smiled.

"Can I...er... kiss you?" Tanith was startled.

"Come and have a go - if you think you're hard enough." He leaned in and, as their lips connected, he tangled his fingers in to her hair and her hands held his face. She saw Ghastly turn away and quickly broke off the kiss.

"I just can't do this." She said and walked away, spotting Val whisper something to Fletcher.

Tanith stopped at the refreshments table, where Ghastly was standing, his scars defined by the dim lighting.

She quickly pulled him around to face her and crushed his lips with hers, holding him firmly against her. On the other side of the ballroom Valkyrie started cheering and waving crazily. As they broke apart (mainly from lack of oxygen) Ghastly stared at Tanith, bewildered.

"I've wanted to do that for a _really _long time." She said, grinning madly.

"So... uh... do you want to go out sometime?" He asked.

"No." She said. An awkward silence filled the room. "Of course I do!" Ghastly laughed and hugged Tanith tightly, never letting go.

**The End**

* * *

**Wow. That was pretty bad but anyway review!**


End file.
